ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonebanks
How Stonebanks joined the Tourney Conrad Stonebanks is the co-founder of a mercenary team called the Expendables and the main antagonist in The Expendables 3. He and Barney Ross started the team years prior but grew to be ruthless and became an illegal arms trader. Barney was forced to kill him and believed he did for many years until he resurfaces again with his own team of advanced mercenaries to take down the team he once helped create. In his crusade to erase the Expendables entirely, Stonebanks looked to use old technology. He found a Dinobot named Grimlock and sought to use him as a puppet. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Smith & Wesson Model 500 pistol close to his chest. After the announcer calls his name Stonebanks does a kick then fires his Model 500 as the camera zooms saying "We were close once, we started this whole Expendables thing together but... we had a falling out." Special Moves Smith & Wesson Model 500 (Neutral) Stonebanks fires his Smith & Wesson Model 500 pistol at the opponent. If he uses 6 rounds, he needs to reload. Terror Upper (Side) Stoneback does to the opponent doing a three hit uppercut. Death By Severing (Up) Stonebanks flipkicks into the air while jumping. Hellish Death Punch (Down) Stonebanks leaps at the opponent doing an elbow punch, then a straight punch. Sniping Execution (Hyper Smash) Stonebanks jumps away then reappears riding a helicoper armed with a Heckler & Koch G36C then fires it on the stage. After using the rounds on his machine gun, he orders a bomb dropped on the stage, and it causes a Nova Bomb-like explosion. Extensive Beatdown (Final Smash) Stonebanks reaches for his opponent. If he does, he gives an evil chuckle then says "Let's do it like men." then assails the opponent with a series of punches and kicks. After fifty-four hits, he thrusts a knife into the opponent and drops a grenade the feet of the opponent. He/she tries to shield himself/herself, but the grenade detonates and the opponent is blown away. Victory Animations #Stonebanks fires a Model 500 shot and moves his hands apart saying "Come on, stand up. You'll feel better." #Stonebanks throws his gun down and says "Oh, we don't need this, do we?" #Stonebanks steps forth and does a punch then raises his left index finger saying "Now admit it, I am THE Expendable!" On-Screen Appearance Stonebanks jumps out of a jeep and says "I'll open up your meat shirt so I can show you your heart." Trivia *Stonebanks's rival is the leader of the Dinobots, Grimlock. *Conrad Stonebanks shares his English voice actor with Mr. Rocky Rhodes and Martin Riggs. *Conrad Stonebanks shares his Japanese voice actor with Han Solo and Ken "Gor" Lee. *Conrad Stonebanks shares his French voice actor with Homer Simpson. *Conrad Stonebanks shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with El Mariachi, Dusclops, Moley, Slowking, Guldo, Shang Tsung and Roku. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters